outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucinda Joffrey
Lucinda Joffrey is the wife of Sir Richard Joffrey, and a friend of Lord John Grey. Personal History Lord John Series "Lord John and the Hellfire Club" In the aftermath following the murder of her cousin Robert Gerald, Lucinda and her husband Sir Richard Joffrey still host a social event to keep up appearances. An invitation to the event is sent to Lord John Grey, whom Lucinda knows via her brother-in-law Harry Quarry. Lucinda meets Grey at the party and thanks him for his active interest in bringing justice to her cousin's death. She speaks with him and Quarry at the party. Grey reveals that Gerald had requested to meet him the day of his death, concerned he could trust no one. Quarry reports that he found the hall porter and learned the offer Gerald refused was to attend an event at Sir Francis Dashwood's home in West Wycombe – a place, Lucinda advises, where he entertains others for the purpose of seducing the powerful for his own ends. They consider that they'd been interested in Gerald for his closeness to the prime minister. While Quarry is drawn to the dance floor Lucinda and Grey discuss him further. Lucinda reveals Quarry was exiled to Scotland after a drunken game of cards where he called out a cheating Colonel. She brings the conversation back to Dashwood and his association with the Hellfire Club that meets at Medmenham Abbey, then leaves Grey to attend to her husband, thanking him for taking an interest in her cousin's murder. Later in the evening, Grey finds Quarry and Lucinda again, the former ranting with outrage about Dashwood while Lucinda talks him down mildly, remarking that she does not want Quarry to take out his anger on her good crystal cups. ''Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade "The Custom of the Army" Personality Lucinda is described as having "the guile of a serpent and the tenacity of a sticking plaster."Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade, chapter 5. Physical Appearance Lady Lucinda Joffrey is small and round, with dark hair and a plump and rather plain face. Her clear gray, almond-shaped eyes are her one claim to beauty. Name *'Lucinda''' is an elaboration of Lucia created by Cervantes for his novel 'Don Quixote' (1605). Lucia is a feminine form of Lucius, which was derived from Latin lux "light".Behind the Name: Lucinda – accessed 24 May 2016.Behind the Name: Lucia – accessed 24 May 2016.Behind the Name: Lucius – accessed 24 May 2016. *'Amanda' in part this is a feminine form of Amandus,Behind the Name: Amanda - accessed 08 August 2016 derived from Latin amanda meaning "lovable, worthy of love".Behind the Name: Amandus - accessed 08 August 2016 *'Joffrey' is a French variant form of Geoffrey,Behind the Name: Joffrey - accessed 30 June 2016 from a Norman French form of a Germanic name. The second element is Germanic frid "peace", but the first element may be either gawia "territory", walha "foreign" or gisil "hostage".Behind the Name: Geoffrey - accessed 30 June 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:English characters Category:Characters in The Hellfire Club Category:Characters in The Brotherhood of the Blade Category:Characters in The Custom of the Army